


If Swing is Your Thing

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio teases Trip but his lover might just get the better of him.</p><p>older_not_dead prompt: Horatio/Trip: Juke Box music at heir favourite diner</p><p>1_million_words crossover theme for the month.</p><p>As always many thanks to sharpiesgal for encouragement, prompts, beta and everything really :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Swing is Your Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Horatio stood in front of the juke box looking at the selection of music, he couldn't make up his mind exactly what he wanted to listen to and since the bar was mostly empty with the exception of the usuals, he pretty much had free rein as to what to put on. Dropping the coins in the player he chose his first song, Louis Armstrong, 'A Kiss to Build a Dream On', flipping through some more selections he found Harry Connick's 'A Wink and a Smile'.  When he hit the last page of songs, he smiled and knew what his third song would be, of course it was Bubba, 'Stars Fell on Alabama' he'd stood in the shadows listening to Trip play that very song on his harmonica the other day when he thought he was alone.

Punching in the number for the last song he made his way back to Trip before the music started to play. Holding out his hand, "Dance with me," he asked quietly. He knew that no one else would mind, everyone there knew they were a couple. 

"My pleasure," Trip responded taking Horatio's hand and allowing himself to be led to the small area that doubled as a dance floor when they had musicians in for entertainment. 

Trip just smiled when he heard Louis Armstrong’s voice come on. There was no need to guess the song. He and Horatio had gone though this whole song thing a few weeks back and Horatio had admitted to him that when he thought of their first days together that song always came to mind. Because, they had been building a dream during those unsure days of not knowing.

Horatio held Trip against him and gently kissed Trip's cheek before swinging him around for another circuit around the small dance floor. Harry Connick's song came next and with the faster beat Horatio picked up the pace a little and did a little swing with Trip causing them and those watching to chuckle as they missed steps and stumbled over one another.

As the next song clicked on, he waited for Trip to recognize it and smiled when his lover shook a finger at him. "I couldn't resist after I heard you playing the other day."

"I didn't know you were home. I don't like playing with an audience," Trip explained ducking his head. 

"I figured when I never heard you play before."

"It was always just something I did when I was alone, kind of soothing, but a memory trying too," he tried to explain but knew he was failing. 

"I'd love to have you play for me sometime," Horatio asked pulling Trip closer until they were fitted together.

"Maybe," Trip answered. He enjoyed playing and with Horatio retired and around a lot more, he knew he was either going to have to give up playing or get use to an audience, and giving up was not really in his vocabulary.  "We'll have to ease me into playing around you. It's not something I'm use to doing."

"We can take it as slow as you want to. I'd just like to hear you play," Horatio stated kissing Trip's cheek.

"You slow? That word isn't in your vocabulary," Trip laughed. "I seem to remember you saying that about us the first night."

"That was different," Horatio protested.

"Oh? How so?"

"You were so lost. And so damn sexy in Tim's shorts, and then out of them, I couldn't help myself." 

“Is that your excuse?" Trip accused but knew that his grin would give the game up. 

Horatio dipped Trip over his arm and pulled him back up as they both laughed. "Yes. It is. You were so very sexy that night, and you've only gotten sexier to me as time has gone on," Horatio declared pulling Trip tight against him so the blond could feel his erection pushing at his jeans.

"You are insatiable," Trip laughed as Horatio danced him into a corner and rubbed against him.

"For you. Yes."

"I think you better take me home before we get either kicked out for lurid behavior or arrested..." 

"Spoil sport," Horatio said pouting, but putting some distance between them anyway.

"You can keep you exhibitionism to our home and beach. I don't want to have to call Calleigh to come down and pull strings to get you out of jail."

"Well, if you put it that way," Horatio said as he led Trip to the bar to pay their tab.

"I do," Trip said as Horatio slid his credit card back in his wallet. 

The bartender called, "Good night boys, have fun," as they walked out. 

Horatio just laughed at her and Trip as he mumbled, "I swear she knows we're going to go home and have sex."

"I'm sure she does," Horatio said as he leaned against the Mustang and pulled Trip between his legs. "Because I plan to do just that, I want to put on some old jazz, strip you naked and dance with you until I can't take the feel of your naked body against mine and then I'm going to lay you out and make love to you long and very, very slow," he whispered against Trip’s ear in between nips to the lobe.

"Jesus Horatio, you could make me come just by talking," Trip gasped as he claimed Horatio's mouth for a deep kiss. "One song."

"One song what?" 

"You’ll make it one song before throwing me over your shoulder and fucking me hard and fast," Trip answered with a smirk as he backed away and walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"What shall we bet?" Horatio asked as he slid into the driver’s seat.

"I'd say dinner but we both cook so how about who tops?" Trip suggested waiting for Horatio to start the car and pull out before reaching over to caress Horatio's cock through his jeans.

"Deal," Horatio said gunning the engine and pealing out of the drive.

Trip just sat smirking as he continued to caress Horatio gently. He was going to win this bet if it took every dirty trick in the book.  He loved to watch Horatio come apart under him. 


End file.
